vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Kuwabara
|-|School Uniform= |-|White Outfit= Summary Kazuma Kuwabara, more commonly known as Kuwabara, is the younger brother of Shizuru Kuwabara and one of the main protagonists of the series, along with Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama & Hiei. He is introduced as a rival for Yusuke, but quickly becomes a royal ally during the beginning of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 7-C, higher when angered | Likely 6-A Name: Kazuma Kuwabara Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: About 18 by the end of the series Classification: Human Psychic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Martial Arts, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Weapon Creation, Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Dimensional Slicing, Portal Creation, Durability Negation, Dimensional Travel and Teleportation with Dimension Sword, Telepathy, Statistics Amplification and Rage Power Attack Potency: Building level+ (Is the weakest member of team Urameshi but should be only slightly weaker than Kurama. Fought a stronger Saint Beast than the one which gave Kurama a hard time and lasted a good while) | Large Town level, higher when angered (Managed to stab through Younger Toguro and later defeat Risho and Elder Toguro) | Likely Continent level (Fought Defensive Armor Shinobu Sensui along with Hiei and Kurama, but was clearly outclassed), can Negate Durability via Jingen Tō Speed: Supersonic (Calc) | At least Hypersonic+, High Hypersonic when angered (Slower than Dark Tournament Yusuke and Hiei but is nonetheless barely capable of keeping up with combatants of such speed) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with a bloodlusted Hiei and Kurama as they chased after Sensui) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K | Likely Class G Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Town Class, higher when angered (Sent Risho flying into the stands of the first Dark Tournament Stadium at high speed) | Likely Continent Class Durability: Building level+ (Should be no less durable than Kurama. Took numerous blows from a fully serious Hiei at the commencement of his training for the Dark Tournament) | Large Town level, higher when angered (No-sold an attack from Elder Toguro) | Likely Continent level (Tanked punches from a serious Defensive Armor Sensui) Stamina: Very high; is able to keep fighting after getting a huge beating with a possible broken spine. Range: Extended melee range with Spirit Sword; tens of meters with Spiritual Strike. Standard Equipment: Spirit-Sword, Dimension Sword Intelligence: Starts off a bit dumb, but gains very high booksmarts later on. Weaknesses: Kuwabara is a bit too straightforward as a fighter and can be a bit dumb sometimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spirit Sword:' Kuwabara's signature technique. He forms a sword out of his own spirit energy. He can use to strike his foes and repel enemy attacks. He can also manipulate his energy to extend the spirit sword which enables him to propel himself among other things. He's also been shown to use it to make works of art such as the "Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut." He was also shown to be capable of creating two Spirit Swords during his training with Hiei and Kurama while prepping for the Dark Tournament. *'Spiritual Strike:' Kuwabara eventually learns how to channel his Spirit Sword in a way where it functions like a whip. He used it to counter Rinku's Yo Yos as well as retrieve his Sword of Trials from Elder Toguro. *'Spirit Sword Shards:' Kuwabara creates multiple throwing knives made of spirit energy that scatter in multiple directions similar to Yusuke's Spirit Guns. He once used this technique against Elder Toguro. *'Spirit Flyswatter:' Translated as Giant Spirit Energy Staff, using the The Trial Sword, translates as Sword of Trials, he briefly received from Suzuka, Kuwabara was able to form his Spirit Sword into a more racket like shape. This significantly increased its power and grant it the area of effect required to cover Elder Toguro's entire body. However, it did not finish him. *'Dimension Sword:' The most powerful version of Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. Upon his full tapped out power's awakening, he gains the ability to tear apart pocket dimensions, psychic territories, and cut through spatial barriers. This includes the Kekkai barrier used to prevent stronger demons from leaving Makai. He can also use it to slice distances in half later on, basically creating teleportation portals in the process. Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament Arc | Chapter Black Arc Others Notable Victories: Jaune Arc (RWBY) Jaune's Profile (Speed Equalized, 8-C versions used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Vanilla Ice (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Vanilla's profile (Speed Equalized, Both Bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6